She-Wolf
by GrimGrave
Summary: With their class-president stepping up her game to aquire a fair maiden, the unusually bright Torako devices a plan that might save her and her friends - at least most of them - from the amorous redhead. Tatsuki, however, doesn't find the price to be worth it... A short, but multi-chaptered story. Rated T for fluffy and weak, non-explicit mature content. Work/Home-safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

Big thanks to my Beta, _Supreme Distraction_! :3

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 1_

_Lamb to the Slaughter_

"Run, girls!" a girl screamed, her voice shrilled with panic. Her golden hair fluttered wildly, her breath was short and ragged, and her heart was beating increasingly per minute. And her entourage of friends was not fairing any better. "Run as fast as you can!"

"As if we didn't already know that!" a girl with dark-blue, nearly black hair shouted back, desperate to keep up with the group of runners that consisted of five girls.

It was at the start of lunch-break for Kamizono Academy and, as per usual, whenever there was a moment of spare time, there was one thing you had to look out for—

"_Wait for me my wonderful, fair maidens!"_

—and that was the class-president of class 1-6: Nene Andou—a fiery redhead who always wore her heart on her sleeve.

… Especially when it came to her warped sense of "strong fondness."

While some saw it as harmless and, to an extent, cute, the truth of it was that it could be seen as a crass method to get into other women's underwear.

Nene was a self-proclaimed _bisexual_, but none had actually seen her target boys—in fact, all her remarks, flirts and gropes had solely been on girls, i.e. her classmates. The very same people that was currently running away from the lust-struck redhead; the blonde, Torako Kageyama and her friends Suzume "Suzu" Saotome, Ayumi Nonomura, Tatsuki Iizuka, and Ushio Makunouchi.

Over the short span of their first year together, they had become Nene's prime targets for what she simply referred to as _"strengthening their friendship."_

"Like hell we'd wait!" Ushio yelled back fiercely. "Fuck! Why do we even have P.E classes?!"

Ayumi whimpered, "T-Torako-san, I'm scared!"

The group turned around a corner and followed the corridor. While the campus was insanely large – hosting buildings for every grade – it only provided escape-routes with no solid sanctuary. All they could hope for was for Nene to either give up or run into someone else that she could harass, though it was starting to look grim: everyone had already headed towards the dining hall or stayed in the sanctuary of their homerooms.

"She seems awfully more persistent than usual…" Tatsuki muttered. "And a lot more… amorous."

"She's starting to get desperate, damn it!" Ushio yelled back, clearly still frustrated over their situation.

"_Dear girls, the sooner one of you bites the bullet and becomes my girlfriend/lover, the sooner I'll leave the rest of you alone!"_ came Nene's calling, as if in response to her classmates' inquiries. _"We're all maidens here, yearning for the warm and loving embrace of a significant other by your side!"_

"Save your bullshit Nene!" Ushio bristled. "Seriously, what's with her nowadays?!"

The blonde who lead them glanced back, a small grin tugging the corners of her lips. "I've come up with plan, but…"

Ushio scowled. "But what?!"

"It'll come with a heavy price. I'm not sure if I could do it."

"If it can stop our class-president, then you ought to do it." Torako looked over at the dark-haired girl beside her. "Otherwise she'll just harass us to no end."

Turning to look back in front of her, the blonde remained silent at first. There was a determination in her eyes, a silent contemplation in azure orbs even as she was running for dear life. She was going to decide soon and the outcome would be crucial not only for her, but for all of them. As the amorous redhead caught up with them, Torako turned to her friend and classmate, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You're right. I'll do it. I'll do it, and end this once and for all."

Tatsuki eyed Torako with a hint of when the latter's hold on her shoulder suddenly tightened. She felt Torako's hand push her down—

"Forgive me."

—and a leg swept at Tatsuki's feet, robbing her of her balance. Tatsuki's confusion turned into horror, then animosity, then back to horror as she fell forward-

"Your sacrifice won't be in vain!"

-and listened to the sound of her classmates' footsteps passing her by. They slowly became fainter and fainter as she struggled to get back up. Her features twisted into a dark scowl, the urge to curse out loud suddenly becoming irresistible and vanished only when another sound of footsteps – these ones slowing down but becoming louder still – caught up to her.

Her scowl turned into an expression of terror.

"So you've seen the light, Iizuka-kun…" The voice was smooth and flirty. Tatsuki's body tensed up as she was yanked up and brought to her feet, now standing face-to-face with Nene. The redhead's eyes were focused on Tatsuki with such intensity, widen with yearning. So enraptured was she that she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away.

"You know, Iizuka-kun, I've never noticed how much…" She licked her lips as she gave her classmate a crass eyeballing. "_Appeal_ you actually have… To think that such a beauty has been right under my nose for so long…"

Tatsuki couldn't move—she didn't dare to. The redhead would just catch her again. There wasn't any escape this time and, with the class-president's sudden "desperation," there would be no respite for her anymore.

Nene kept eying her seductively; she had grown bold as her knuckles caressed Tatsuki's skin so gently. Tatsuki wanted to flee entirely, but as soon as she stepped back, she felt a hand gripping her wrist and another burying its fingers in dark locks of hair and pulled her back into –

…a pair of soft lips. They claimed hers with both tenderness and dominance, underlined with passion that had the dark-haired girl breathless. She felt it – that unknown feeling – hit her like an arrow and her body grew warm with the brief contact.

Nene smirked. "…I've decided. You're definitely the one for me." She slung an arm around Tatsuki's waist, pulling her closer. "What say you if we declare our blooming relationship official?"

Breathless, flushed, and utterly confused Tatsuki could not do (or say) anything but sigh.

* * *

Just a short story I decided to write and will continue doing so occasionally. I hope you liked it! :3

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters in this story; the characters and Hyakko belongs to the creator Haruaki Katō. GrimGrave does not earn money for writing fiction.

**She-Wolf**

_Chapter 2_

_She Who Goes by the Name of __**"Nuisance"**_

"Hey, have any of you seen Tatsuki yet?" Ushio asked, rolling her shoulders casually to loosen them up. When her classmates either shrugged or exchanged awkward glances the tomboy arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Really? None of you?"

The blonde, Ayumi, fidgeted, "I d-don't recall seeing her s-since lunch…"

The tomboy shifted her gaze towards the orange-haired member of their group, the instigator if you will, who immediately looked away. "You know, she's going to be mighty pissed at you."

"But what choice did I have?!" Torako yelled back, "I'd rather not have Nene clinging onto me again! And it's not like _you _would want to take her place!"

"Well, no," Ushio bluntly replied. "But we could've gotten away eventually. Now you've just made another one go after you, though with a different purpose…" She shook her head ruefully at her classmate's dumbfounded expression. "Idiot."

"What did you call me-"

The doors suddenly flung open and violently hit the wall, prompting the girls' attention towards what could very well be a real _oni_ with the sheer magnitude of hatred residing in the pair of glaring orbs. The aforementioned raven-haired girl made her way over, never tearing her eyes off them, especially Torako, who edged back in fear until she hit the wall. It was like she wore an malicious aura around her, sending chills down everyone's spines so that they scurried away. Tatsuki stepped up to Torako, teeth bared, and swiftly grabbed her by the throat, throttling her without mercy.

"What. Have. You. DONE?! What have you done?! Whathaveyoudone?!" Tatsuki nearly shouted as she banged Torako's head against the wall. "Have you any idea what you've unleashed upon me?!"

"T-Tat-chan… can't b-breath…"

She paused, as if contemplating whether or not to free the lively orange-haired teen from her grasp, but eventually released her chokehold and stepped back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, but the malice was still present in her eyes.

"Have you any idea what your so-called "plan" has caused?" she asked a bit calmer this time. "Because of you, our class-president is now heads-over-heels in love with me! Or so she claims but she is only focused on me now! I've yet to eat lunch, which is _over_ by the way!"

"Uh..." Torako began, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sure she'll leave you alone starting tomorrow…?"

"No she won't!" Tatsuki retorted. "You've unleashed the _plague_ upon me! She told me herself that she wants to make our supposedly "going-out-thing" official! You've fed me to the wolf you insolent girl!"

"Alright, calm down…" Ushio stepped in between the two, though she edged back when she met the spiteful glare of her classmate. "Nene always claims she loves someone or wants to bond with them, but she always ends up going for someone else eventually. Just endure it for now and-"

"Oh that's really easy for you to say, Makunouchi-san! You didn't lose your first kiss to some lust-struck skirt-chaser-"

"No way…" Ushio interrupted, "She… actually kissed you?"

"Yes! And I missed out on lunch because I had to run away from said skirt- chaser! She's become the bane of my existence and I've lost my composure because I can't even think straight thanks to her!"

Her friends all stared with widened eyes, clearly shocked by Tatsuki's confession and frightened by her wrath – at least that's what Tatsuki had believed until she followed their gaze. She knew that she could easily scare off anyone when she was mad, but this time…

"…She's right behind me, isn't she?"

Her friends didn't even nod before flamboyantly clad arms hugged her tightly from behind and the all-too-familiar voice exclaimed in her ear, "You're so right Iizuka-kun! I must say, I'm so honoured to have been the first you've kissed!"

The raven-haired teen let out an unintelligible scream as she desperately, in vain, attempted to break free of the redhead's grasp. Nene merely chuckled, nuzzling against the base of Tatsuki's throat with a pleased mewl. "Don't be shy…"

"Who's being shy?!" Tatsuki snapped back, eyes narrowed with animosity as she added, "And let go of me already, vulgar woman!"

"I am by no means vulgar. I think the word you're looking for is… "warm-hearted". But since class is about to start…" Tatsuki felt Nene's hold loosen up, to which she immediately dashed a good few feet away without even blinking.

Nene frowned. "That's cold of you Iizuka-kun, to seek solitude when you have your ever-loving girlfriend-"

"You're NOT my girlfriend Andou-san!"

As the two supposed "lovers" argued, Torako let out a stuttered, "H-hey, Ushio…," she nudged her friend on the arm. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing? 'Cause I think I might be dreaming."

Ushio merely shook her head. "No, it's happening alright. Our class-president is actually targeting just one of us, _and_ she's stubborn about it. And to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure if I should be glad or feel sorry for Tatsuki."

Torako would've answered that question (albeit she also were unsure) had there not been a distracting thudding sound that prompted them to witness Tatsuki being cornered between the wall and Nene.

The redhead smirked, running her tongue along full lips as she leant toward her panicky classmate. "You're a terrible liar Iizuka-kun. You keep denying even though you let me kiss you earlier-"

"I was in shock! You're the one who forced yourself on me! And to think you took my first kiss…"

The redhead chuckled. "Say what you will, but you're the one were so enthusiastic to share the news of our budding relationship with your closest friends. Anyone else might have kept it to themselves and pretended that nothing had happened." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and teasingly. "And don't you forget it."

And she wouldn't – not in a long time. Twisted—nay, _absurd_ as it was—Nene did have a point.

**:::::::**

Their next period (World History) had been tedious to say the least.

The raven-haired girl had always been good at her studies: always took notes, paid attention and kept track on of which pages would help in her textbook. And now none of that was happening.

Not when a smug-looking class-president was sitting right next to her (different desk obviously), giving her dirty looks. It had Tatsuki on edge, unnerved, and rendered her unable to focus on what was being taught by their strict teacher.

Every time she dared to peer to her right she saw Nene wink at her and perhaps even blowing a kiss that had her skin crawling! Nene was so … damn flirtatious! Had she even gazed at the blackboard since class started?!

She tore away from her and peered down her textbook, trying to not lose her cool – if she had not already done so. Then again, how did you know when you had lost it? Was it when you've lost the ability to think clearly, or was it-

"Iizuka!"

Startled, Tatsuki bolted upright to see their teacher (who was also their homeroom teacher) frowning at her in the way only a teacher could. "Y-Yes, sensei?"

A few classmates snickered in the background as the brown-haired teacher sighed deeply and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I asked you about the Wars of the Roses: for how long did the wars last?"

Her cheeks flushed red rapidly, warming her with embarrassment. Had she really been that absentminded? It certainly didn't help her cause that everyone was staring at her. "I…uh... I d-don't know…"

"It was between 1455 and 1487." Their teacher turned to the class-president. "Although they had been fighting each other both before and after that period."

"…Correct." Their teacher walked back to the blackboard, resuming his lecture, but whatever knowledge he poured out fell on deaf ears; baffled, confused, and utterly at a loss for words, Tatsuki stared at the redhead who _still_ looked so damn smug! How had she managed to pay attention when her eyes never left the dark-haired teen and she kept throwing kisses and winks in her direction?!

She would have to cram in some extra studying at home… She could practically feel Nene's gaze on her, as heated and fiery as her scarlet hair.

**::::::::**

Sheer torture was the only way she could describe her day so far – each period had resulted in forced home-study due to her lack of concentration. No relaxing bath or TV-watching for this student!

Frustrated, edgy, and mentally tired, Tatsuki relished in the fact that, despite the extra work that had been forced upon her, she would still be going home – her haven. Since it was Friday, she could easily get her homework done tonight, cram in her extra study tomorrow afternoon and-

"Tatsuki-chan!" She suddenly felt the warmth of another link their arm around hers, pulling them closer until the husky voice was right at her ear, _"Let's walk home together."_

The dark-haired girl shrieked and jerked backwards in an attempt to shake Nene off her arm. "Don't sneak up on me! You gave me a heart-attack, you know!" She quickly composed herself as she rubbed her temples, sighing, "And no. There is no way I'm walking home with you – absolutely not. You've tormented me enough for one day."

The redhead pouted. "That's so cold of you… And here I thought you had stepped out of denial…"

"What made you think I had stopped being in denial?" she retorted, catching herself when Nene quirked an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "N-Not that I'm in denial! Stop looking at me like that!"

"I see. That's why you kept checking me out each class then?" There was a mocking note in her voice, and it only agitated Tatsuki further.

"Who's checking out whom?! You're the one who didn't even look at the blackboard for even a second, always flirting-"

"And you know that because?"

What kind of question was that? "Because I saw you-" _Ah._ Big mistake on her part: Nene leant in closer, smirking triumphantly at her stunned classmate.

"And that concludes my point," Nene said with a gentle chuckle. "We'll walk together until it's time for us to split. No more, no less. Before you know it, it'll feel natural—as if we've done it every day!" Tatsuki groaned, prompting Nene to nudge her lightly. "You'll love it if you give it a chance."

They'd started walking to the raven-haired teen's dismay, arms linked. Granted, it was in a friendly manner, but in the end, Nene was clinging onto it too tightly. It was awkward enough as it was, but with each passing car or person Tatsuki felt her cheeks flare up with scarlet heat.

If only the ground could swallow her up…. What unnerved her even more was that, as they walked down the sidewalk through the residential area, she kind of liked it.

Not the way Nene did but the feeling of walking home together with someone was something Tatsuki had never grown used to. Having someone be so close to you like this was… Nice, for the lack of a better word.

She must have been lost in thought because, next thing she knew, Nene was waving her hand in front of Tatsuki's face and the scenery was definitely different. To be precise, they were right in front of a familiar building.

"My house…?" Tatsuki said in disbelief, her expression slowly twisting into a scowl. "_No more, no less_ you said. You walked me all the way back home!"

Nene laughed. "What can I say? I'm a proper gentlewoman, and as such, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on your way home." She grinned now. "Despite that you completely ignored me. I talked to you all the way, but you were completely out there, you know."

Was there any chance that autumn could be so scorching hot? Because Tatsuki felt her face burn with embarrassment. "T-T-That wasn't m-my intention, Andou-san. I w-was just…" She shook her head and stepped back, creating distance between them. As long as Nene wasn't within such proximity she could think clearly. "N-not that it matters. You weren't supposed to walk me all the way home to begin with. Now if you excuse me-"

"I agree, it was kind of silly of me." She turned back towards as Nene spoke, "But since I'm here, I should introduce myself to your parents, no?"

_Ba-bump_.

The calm, collected composure broke down yet again.

"M-My parents a-aren't home! They w-won't be for a long t-time!" Was that really her voice—panicky, on the verge of a scream? "S-so you'll have to try a-another time!"

Nene merely arched an eyebrow sceptically. "You don't sound too convincing _Tat-chan_…"

_Ba-bump._

What was going on with that heart of hers? Skipping beats couldn't be that healthy, could it? "I-I'm serious! My p-parents aren't home!"

Before Tatsuki could process just what she had said, Nene's face suddenly lit up with a knowing mirth. The sheer hunger in her crimson orbs was almost predatory. "No one is home huh…" she said, failing to hide her smirk. "Say, Tat-chan, how about I come over for a joint study session?"

Panic.

"No! No, that's out of the question! You've been imposing for too long, Andou-san! I am _not_ interested in you and you are _not_ going to be a guest my house! Not now, not ever! This – whatever I should call it – ends NOW!"

**::::::::**

"I adore your room Tat-chan. It's very womanly, proper, and neat. I'd never expect anything less from a pure-hearted maiden!"

The raven-haired teen sunk into her chair with a groan. Her head was aching to the point of being a major migraine and Nene's constant and absurd blabber of "maidens" and whatnot wasn't helping her cause. What's more, said redhead was now roaming around her room, inspecting every nook and cranny she eventually settled on the bed (figured she would prefer it, what with her train of thought).

She glanced over at her class-president: the redhead was practically bouncing on her seat like a child, smiling dumbly. "Having fun Andou-san?"

She was met by a bright smile. "You know, you probably shouldn't call me by my family name."

"Very well then, Nuisance-san," Tatsuki quickly retorted, childish as it was. And humorous too if Nene's stifled laughter was of any indication.

"That's adorable you know. _You're_ adorable."

_Ba-bump_.

What was it with the way Nene had said it that had Tatsuki's heart racing? "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are Tat-chan-"

"Don't call me that! It's annoying enough that Torako-san is using it!"

Nene shook her head, and her features suddenly soured until they were completely solemn. "I'm calling you that because I think it's cute… You are cute, Tat-chan. And adorable… and…" Her eyes quickly averted and her lips curved into a silly grin. "Oh I can't contain myself any longer…!"

"Wha-"

She crossed the room with swift steps and gently tilted Tatsuki's face up before she claimed full lips in a tender kiss.

_Ba-bump._


End file.
